Vault 921
VAULT #921 was one of the 13 VAULT related projects that Whitmorr Labs was involved in, although official records show no data of their involvement with the vault after building was complete and the vault was staffed. Records show that VAULT #921 received an emergency transmission from three weeks prior to the beginning of the Great War; Emergency Transmission was received once at 7:13am, and then again at 9:13am. The sender of the transmission could not be reached, nor found, upon further attempts to contact. The transmission could not be traced as it was scrambled upon broadcast. Overseer Franklin Reed arrived at VAULT #921 at 7:19am to find most of the vault's residents had already arrived. Records show that said individuals were contacted by representatives of Vault-Tec, although no official order has been filed from Vault-Tec HQ. At 9:31am, VAULT #921 was sealed and operations were initiated. 31 total residents (15 Male/14 Female/1 Cat/1 Ferret) were documented to enter the vault, but eyewitness records claim that 7 Vault-Tec Reps entered the vault as well. We currently have no records of ordering this, nor do any of the eyewitness accounts give names. Proof of their existence simply does not exist. 4 Months after the door was sealed, another transmission is received by VAULT #921's radio staff; Reports show that an investigation was carried out within the vault with no conclusive results. Tensions became high in the Vault and its dwellers grew suspicious of their colleagues. Two weeks after the transmission came through, three dwellers became very sick and were sent to the infirmary to be examined. Recorded tests show that the vault medical professionals diagnosed the infected dwellers with a mild case of the flu, but due to already high tensions from the transmission, many in the vault refused the diagnosis. Days later, dweller Ronald Bermin used a kitchen knife to murder Overseer Reed. Overseer Reed had been reported to have been stabbed over 47 times in the mid-abdominal region. Bermin was detained by vault law enforcement and placed in Cryo-stasis until a trial could be organized. Overseer Franklin Reed was succeeded by his daughter, Kathy Reed, whom settled the dwellers of the vault and calmed tensions. Many years after, another recorded transmission came through the radio staff; Weary from previous incidents, Overseer Reed personally oversaw contamination testing of food supplies, of which resulted in destruction of a good amount of the supplies in the process. No contamination was officially recorded. Due to raising tensions, Overseer Reed tried to calm the dwellers multiple times over 4 months. Multiple logs had been recorded during that time in the vault database showing that the distrust for Overseer Reed's father had made it hard for the dwellers to trust Kathy Reed. 4 Months after the transmission, Overseer Kathy Reed was forced to leave the vault upon agreement from a council of her peers. Her whereabouts and fate after then are unknown. She was then succeeded, reluctantly, by her son, Albert Reed. Exactly 14 years after Kathy Reed's banishment, Overseer Albert Reed intercepted a transmission; A log was found on the Overseer's computer that dates to only 2 hours after the transmission was received; 3 Hours after the recording of that log, Overseer Reed placed himself in Cryo-Stasis. His computer was searched and upon finding the recent log, Richard Normstrom took over as the Overseer. The final incident has been recorded through logs found on personal computers, but no official report has been filed. Dates and times of the logs conflict information; Soon after Overseer Normstrom's final log, he and the 5 dwellers who worked in the radio station fell sick and were admitted to the medical wing. Two days later, 2 of them died, follow soon by the rest over the span of a week. Medical staff suspected some form of poison, but no proof has been found still. Overseer Richard Normstrom's daughter was quickly appointed to his position and still holds the seat currently. No transmissions similar to the other have been received since the one received by Richard Normstrom, but reports show that Overseer Alessa Normstrom has recently been showing signs of paranoia as a result of the transmissions. She is notably less qualified to calm the masses and openly claims to believe she is being watched by an unknown source. In her time as Overseer already, she has spent a great deal of resources investigating the possibility of the fabled 12th floor, but so far no proof has been found. Dwellers have begun to label her as a "conspiracy nutjob" and have questioned her ability to lead due to her current state of mind. Further reports on the matter will be filed upon submission and will be updated as we learn new information. Category:VAULT FILE Category:Whitmorr Labs Category:751-999